Royals In Love
by amy.skye
Summary: How would you feel when you woke up in a different world and all of the sudden- you're a Princess? This is not the typical fairy tale that Petra had always dreamed of. Not when there's a beastly creature trying to kill the human population and a knight in shining armor- that is far from being a Prince charming. (Rated T for language used)
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **The Princess**_

* * *

"Is she awake?" A feminine voice said in a hush tone, "Should we wake her again?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I saw her eyes squinted a little bit a while ago." This time it was said by a different voice; a bit more manly than the other one, "Keep this between us. We don't want to worry Her Majesty."

 _Her majesty?_

.

.

.

.

.

Few hours before,

"I hate my life."

Petra Ral would never imagine that this is how she would live her life. She's only 23 years old; still a fresh graduate, but already a big failure.

Her landlord just kicked her out because apparently she hasn't paid her monthly rent since five months ago. It was all because of her stupidity to trust that rotten boyfriend of hers; who just texted- dumped her to be with another rich woman.

To make it even more worse; he has been secretly stealing Petra's credit card and used it for his own good and now, left the poor woman with thousands of debt-

"Why is this happening to me?" She said; feeling frustrated like a total loser.

Petra wanted to cry, but the tears just won't come out. Plus, she's at the park right now, sitting on a bench alone and it would freak people out if she suddenly cried.

Sometimes, she wondered to herself; is it because that she's too nice that the God decides to punish her like this? Her late father once scolds her for being too kind to people and as for her late mother; she had never had the chance to meet the woman. She died after giving birth to Petra-

"Whose hat is that?" A hat floating in the lake, caught Petra's eyes. "You're not supposed to throw stuff in the lake!"

She stomps her ways to the bridge near the lake and tried to grab the hat out of it with a stick, "This is why I don't like people in the first place. Their ignorance is. Argh!"

A big splash- Petra fell in the lake because of her clumsiness, "Just great. Why didn't you just kill me already?" She muttered, swimming her ways out.

Thank the God that nobody is here to see her embarrassment of falling in the lake like an idiot.

"Is it always this deep? The water is too cold for summer." She said to herself. "Ouch!"

Her feet suddenly got stuck to a branch deep inside the lake, the harder she tried to pull her feet away, the stronger the branch winding it. "What now?" She grunts.

She swims deeper to get a better look of it- but then her heartbeats, beating faster and she couldn't control it.

Soon she's out of breath; and slowly losing her vision-

.

.

.

.

.

 _Am I dead?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Someone just shakes Petra's shoulder lightly, "Princess?" She called, "P-Petra?" Her voice sounded a bit awkward for calling out Petra's name.

"Watch your mouth!" The other voice said; and it is a man because he sounded tougher, "If Her Majesty heard of you calling the Princess like that."

 _Her Majesty?_

Petra quickly opens her eyes.

A teenage (?) boy and a girl stood right in front of her bed; both of them probably younger than Petra.

The girl had a blonde colored hair and the bluest eyes colored Petra had ever seen in her life. Her expression brightens when she saw Petra staring at her.

"Princess!" She said excitedly, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Should I call the doctor for a checkup?" She asks, nonstop.

"Hush Krista." The boy next to her said, "The Princess have just awoken and you've already attacked her with your nonstop babbling." He then turns to Petra and smiles.

Good Lord, Petra said to herself. The boy had the cutest smiles ever. The more Petra look at him, the more her heart flustered. And his eyes are very beautiful, it's very green- emerald sort of. It goes perfectly with his brunette colored hair-

However; their appearance somewhat, confused Petra. The girl is wearing a maid outfit; the one that looks like the typical black and white maid costume where young adult likes to Cosplay.

The boy on the other hand; is wearing a black and gold military jacket sort of, and looks very dashing in it. He had a tight white pants on him with a knee high brown leathered boots-

"Is that a real sword?" Petra finally said; her eyes landed right on the boy's waist where there's a shiny sword dangling near him.

The boy quickly bows to her, "I-I am very sorry Princess. My apologies, I shouldn't bring it with me." He panicked.

"What did you just call me?" Petra stood from her bed.

"Princess." The boy answered. "That's what we called you."

The room went silent-

.

.

.

.

.

"Did I end up in a weird Otaku café again?" Petra laughs.

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Behold people! I am writing a new Rivetra fanfic; when I supposed to update the new chapter of Love Me, Dear. I am truly sorry for my behavior. I just have to post this story.**

 **I got the inspirations after watching some Korean drama entitled, "Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo" you guys should check it out cause it's a bit fantasy theme sort of and the main hero is hot af. I love him.**

 **Also, just recently- I happened to be very busy with "Game of Thrones". New fan here. And I'm already half way of writing my very own GOT fanfic. I am a huge Daenerys x Jon and Daenerys x Robb shipper.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am writing it. Thank you and love you guys so so much.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **The Prince**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

 **As I said before, all of the ideas for the plot and storyline were from the inspirations I got after watching way too many Korean dramas and reading way too much of Game of Thrones fanfic.**

* * *

 **Anywho-**

 **I don't want the human to fight those creepy titans in this story because I don't like it. So, I decided that in this story the human will be fighting against some magical creatures.**

 **Fairies, Elf or Ogre; whichever suits the best. The theme for this story is of course, romance/humor but with a little bit of fantasy/supernatural/angst and definitely with a touch of magic. It's more like a Fairy Tale type of story, but not really Fairy Tale.**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _ **The Prince**_

* * *

"Where the fuck is Eren!" The Prince shouts.

A murderous aura blooming along the hallway as the prince marches his steps towards the Great Hall.

The guards, maids and servants tried their best not to approach the prince. They all knew when the Prince is mad; it's better to stay away or you ended up beheaded.

As soon as the Prince arrived in front of the Great Hall's door; he kicked it open and shocked the entire people inside it- including his very own father; His Majesty, The King.

"Where are your manners, Levi?" The King said in a calm voice, "Anyhow, I'm glad you could join us." He said without looking at his son, the Prince.

Levi slammed his fist on the big round table, "Why didn't you tell me that the Night Walkers attacked the north few days ago?"

His father slowly lifted up his head and finally look at Levi, "If you attended the council meetings few days ago, you would know about this." He had a disappointing look plastered on his face.

Levi rolled his eyes, "You and your stupid endless council meetings cannot save our asses from that monstrous creature. And we all know that."

Some of the council members started murmuring lowly-

A long deep, heavy sighs coming out from the King's mouth. "So what? You want me to keep sending our men outside the wall and let them fight until they died?" He asks rather harshly. "I cannot risk another of our men died for nothing. Not all of them are as good as your skills in combat Levi."

The whole room went silent; Levi already looks pissed and then his father said, "And we all know that."

.

.

.

.

.

Levi left the Great Hall; he hated when his father is right.

He knew that not all of their men are great in combat skills. That's why they keep losing some of them whenever they go out for a war against the Night Walkers-

Some beastly creature that has been living outside of Wall Maria.

It's not just them; there are many others, different creatures as well. Back then when Levi was just a boy; he would laugh at how stupid his people believe that there are such thing living outside the wall.

But as he grows older and capable enough to go to war; after his father, the King forced him to- he finally met the beast itself. The Night Walkers; big and tall just like the oak tree in his family Royal Garden, skin white as the snow and eyes- menacing enough that could kill any souls.

For the first time in his life; Levi felt afraid. That's when he realized that he had to protect his people.

Besides, his father; the King is not getting any younger and as the true Heir of the Great Maria Kingdom- he is stuck with this problem and like it or not; Levi Ackerman had to do what he had to.

"Where the fuck is Eren!" He shouts the boy's name again as he walks pass the hall.

.

.

.

.

.

Inside Levi's room,

"Have you located the brat yet?" Levi asks his second in command; Captain Gunther Schultz. "Is this sharpen enough?" The Prince swings his favorite sword-

Just when Gunther was about to answer the Prince's question; an out of breath Eren strode inside the room. The boy drenched in sweats.

"Y-Your Highness." Eren quickly kneels, "My apologies."

Slowly, Levi approached the boy and put his left feet on the boy's knee, "Where have you been all day?" He asks, still swinging his sword nonstop; close enough to almost cut some of Eren's hair. "Gunther, do you think this sword is sharpened enough to cut off someone's head?"

Eren gulps; he knew that he fucked up really big. Gunther just smirks at the poor boy; he knew Levi would never cut off Eren's head. "Stop teasing him, your Highness."

Levi clicked his tongue, "It's been awhile since I last cut off someone's head. Isn't that right Gunther?" He said just to scare poor Eren.

"I-I was with Her Highness, the Princess!" Eren shouts.

"The Princess?" Levi asks, "Why? Didn't she already have her own guard? Why are you with her when you're supposed to be with me?" He removed his feet from Eren's knee and stood tall in front of the poor boy.

The shining sword pointed straight at Eren's face.

Eren gulps again, "The Princess fell in the pond a while ago and hurt her head." He explains, "But thank the God, I happened to be there; so the Princess is safe. She's resting in her room right now."

Levi shook his head, "What an idiot." He said, "Fell in a pond like a little kid."

Both Eren and Gunther stay silent until the Prince's second in command coughs, "Maybe you should give her a visit, your Highness." The taller brunette said.

"Why?" Levi said bluntly.

"She's the Princess."

.

.

.

.

.

"Leave me alone!" The so called Princess shouts behind the big door.

Krista stands outside the Princess's room along with some other maid who looks very frightened, "I'm s-sorry, but w-we need to tend your w-wound, your Highness." Said Krista.

"A bump on the head and now, she's crazy." Levi said as he approached the ladies along with Gunther and Eren behind his back. "What is it now?"

Krista and the other maid quickly curtsy when they saw the Prince standing near them, "It's the Princess, she has suddenly gone m-mad and kicked us all out of the room. She wouldn't let us enter."

Levi rolled his eyes, "Spoiled brat." He said; he then knocked on the door loudly, "Open the door, dear Princess!" The last word comes out a little bit sarcastic-

A rumbling sound heard behind the door, _"I swear to God if anyone called me Princess again_." The so called Princess finally opens the door-

"Fuck off!" She shouts at Levi.

.

.

.

.

.

One of the maids suddenly dropped the tray she was holding. Eren's sword fell off from his waist. Everyone had a shocked expression, including Levi himself; whom now looks like his vein is about to pop off his forehead.

"Did you just tell me to fuck off?" Levi fired back. "Do you know who I am?"

Gunther, Eren, Krista and the rest of the maids slowly back away when they saw the Prince grips on his sword tightly.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't give a single damn about who the hell are you." Said the Princess, and then- she shuts the door again.

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Okay, so Petra is very feisty. Well, she did come from a different world. The idea of the Night Walkers name come from Game of Thrones. I did tell you that I am obsessed with GOT before, so thanks to that- now, I have a lot of ideas for this story.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **The Truth**_


End file.
